Bored, Cake?
by Itako Anna-san
Summary: AnnaXYoh and FaustXEliza. Yoh and Faust are bored. They bake a cake and leave a mess. What will they do when Anna and Eliza find out?


_**Bored, Cake?**_

_By: Alicia_

_Written: _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Shaman King, Faust VIII, Eliza Faust, Kyoyama Anna, and Asakura Yoh._

**Summary: **_Yoh and Faust are bored...than they find a cook book. So, they try and make a cake. When they do, two certain ladies find the cake. Along with a messy kitchen. When they fallow the trail of the flour covered feet to the two, what shall be their reaction? FaustXEliza and AnnaXYoh. Along with some humor._

There was a dull, dry sigh in the Funbari Inn. Asakura Yoh had a bored expression pasted upon his face as he leaned forward on the Japanese, round table. His dark brown hair brushed down infront of his face. His half opened eyes scanned over to the necromancer, Faust VIII. Faust, too, was bored trying to earse such a feeling out his being. Well it worked pyshically, for not showing emontion, but mentally was a huge difference. His purple lips began to quiver. His body ached to do something, his mind screamed over and over 'BORED'.

Silence, silence, silence. Than the necromancer snapped."I need to do something!" He jumped up, almost knocking the table upwards. Yoh felt his heart skip as he shooed himself from laying on the table. His eyes were wide as he watched the necromancer before him. Faust was freaking out, rambling on how everyone left them alone to go shopping. How he wanted his 'Dear Eliza', how he craved for the Great Spirit to give them something to do. Yoh watched shocked, and afried beyond no comparrision.

The young shaman jumped to his feet when the blond man stomped into the kitchen. Faust's blond hair bounced as he stopped at the kitchen. Picking up a knife he cried out."MUST I KILL MYSELF AND PLEASE YOU GREAT SPIRIT!" He held up the silverish blade, it sparkled as a ray of sunlight hit it. Slowly he placed the point of the blade towards his chest. Asakura Yoh yelped.

"FAUST!" Even wind couldn't compare to how fast Yoh ran over to the necromancer. He takled the necromancer, causing the knife to fly up and attach itself into the roof of the Funbari Inn. The young shaman was taking harsh, rash breaths. He looked down at the shaman he just takled. Crystal blue orbs looking up at his dully brown ones. Yoh gulped seeing the blond confused to why he was on top of Faust. Yoh, shaking, got off of the necromancer. His voice came out extremely shaken."What were you thinking!"

The blond haird, crystal blue eyed, necromancer just shrughed. He brushed his pale hand through a lock of his German blond hair. There was a small silence before he spoke up,"I had to do something...and that was my something." The young Asakura jumped. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. Sure he was bored too, but not so bored he was going to stap himself. No matter how much morphine was in his body.

"Faauuusst..." the Asakura trailed on,"That was not funny. Nor cool. Nor smart." Faust's shimmering purple lips spread into a smile and nodded. Yoh sighed at the way his friend reacted to stupid things that could cause major pain, and how he'd act if he did such things. Yoh brushed at his sweaty head before shaking it, letting his brown hair shine in the sun's rays.

Both shamans stood up. They smiled, ignoreing the knife that was slowly losing it's war against gravity. Than a small cracking noise was heard as the knife was freed from the roof. The two shamans looked up and screams echoed through the empty Funbari Inn. Asakura Yoh, had yet again, takled Faust against the wall. The necromancer was sitting right against the wall, legs a bit spread out, because of where the other shaman was sitting.

"Yoh-kun," Faust stated dryly."You can uncover your eyes now." The necromancer bent his knees and moved them closely to his blue and pale chest. After a couple of seconds, Yoh uncovered his eyes. As he uncovered his eyes full of fear a small bead of sweat rolled down the face of him. It slowly traced the shaman's cheek and dripped onto the floor. To most of us it wouldn't make a sound, but to Asakura Yoh and Faust VIII it was like a heart beat to them. Yoh's widen eyes and Faust's unsure eyes scanned to where the knife was at. It had fallen, of course, but knocked something down infront of them. There, the knife was jammed into an open cook book. Kyoyama Anna's cook book.

"Oh..." the Asakura trailed off.

The necromancer finished."...no."

Yoh littally flew over to the counter it was sitting on. Cursing as he removed the knife from the book. He kept repeating how he was going to die, how he was going to be killed, how he wasn't going to enjoy growing old. More sweat rolled down his face thanks to all of the ways he could think Itako no Anna could end his life.

"Oh look," Faust reported in a carefree tone, as he pointed at the open book."It's a cook book." The other shaman jumped. How could Faust, of all people, be so carefree when he was so...well...NOT carefree. The Asakura gulped as he looked over at his necromancer compainion--so to speak--and let his worried brown eyes scan at the carefree blue orbs of the older shaman.

Yoh spoke up, trembling while doing so."Just a cook book? Do you know who's cook book that is? It's Anna's cook book! You know, Anna! The girl who slaps and or kills you if you do something bad!" Faust just stood there than slowly his lips went into a classic smile.

"Ah, than why don't we bake that cake it was open to? That way, you don't get killed." Yoh glanced down at the book; Faust had stated that it was, indeed, opened to a page of how to bake a cake. He sighed. He wasn't a great cook, and he didn't want to know what Faust could do to a cake. But he gave in, giving the blond a nod. The blond repsoned with another classic smile, that held something else in it. Something even Yoh couldn't understand, or even wish to try too.

"Okay!" Faust said as he looked at the book."First, we need to get a cup of flour!" He held up a measuring cup. Glancing at the Asakura he stared.

"Um, Yoh-kun..." the necromancer smiled."What in bloody heck is flour?" The brown haired shaman hit the wooden floor that was beneath him. He would have thought Faust, _the _Faust VIII, would know what the heck flour was. Looks like Yoh thought wrong. This is why Yoh decided not to think so much...it leaves you hitting the floor, litterally.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"Ja." Faust replied as he nodded. The Asakura sighed. He offically gave up on Faust being connected to the outside world.

He grabbed the flour out of a cabinet, and handed it to Faust. It was a brand new bag, and Yoh didn't think to open it for Faust. That was a mistake. Faust got fed up so he held up a scaple. In one quickly motion he cut the bag of flour. Than when he went to grab it the white substance went flying around the room. Coughs were heard, and hands flew around trying to get rid of the flour. When the flour had finally settled there stood two ghost, so to speak, covered in white and staring with wide eyes. Finally the one smiled, and held up a cup that was the exact measurement they needed.

"I got the flour." Faust chirpped as Yoh twitched. They moved onward with each ingrediant, making the mess in the kitchen worse and worse. Finally after hours, and nine burnt cakes, one cake was finally made. It looked perfect. The two smiled. However, they put the icing on too early and ruined that cake. Making their number from nine to ten. They sighed, did it another time. This time they finally got the cake completed. Not messing up, not screwing up, nothing of the sort. The cake had pink icing, and around the round edge was fancing swirls of red icing, here and there were some hearts on. Than written in the red icing was 'Sorry and I luv you' on it.

After that was done, it had cold, ect., both the shamans walked into the main room. Leaving a trail of flour footprints behide them. They sat down at the Japanese, round table and brushed small bits of flour off of them. They looked at each other and laughed at how stupid the other one looked. Little did they know that two women had returned early from shopping. One had soft steps as the other floated into the air. Eliza, for being a ghost, left to shop since she wanted to let Faust have a day of no worries. Itako no Anna reached and slid the door open to reveal a messy kitchen. Her face went from a 'I don't care' look to a 'I'll kill whoever did this' look.

"Oh my," Eliza spoke in a soft tone."Anna-san, who could have done such a thing?"

A glare and a hot respons."Two stupid fools, I bet." Her cold eyes caught hold of two sents of footprints. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she spoke up."Let us go see."

As the itako walked, the spirit beauty floated behide. The two came to a stop and glanced at the two before them. Faust and Yoh. Both covered in flour, holding up a cake. Both faces plastered with a warm smile.

"Welcome home!" they said together. Holding the cake so the two ladies could see. Both Anna and Eliza stared. For being covered in flour they looked stupid..and cute. They looked like two innoncent children trying to hide something. Anna felt her face heat up as she glanced at her fiance. He had the left side of the cake in his palms. His typical laid back smile had so much warmth in it, she could barely take it. But she did. Eliza smiled as she looked at her husband. Even though she was dead, she always felt a warmth whenever Faust did such sweet things. And he, too, having the same expression of Yoh, took her 'breath' away.

As the two male shamans turned and put the cake upon the table, the two girls advanced. Eliza drew furyoko from her husband as she moved close to him. She touched his floured face and kissed his lips. Anna had wrapped her arms around her fiance. She pulled him as close as he would go and kissed him. Yoh had tensed to such a reaction, unlike Faust who was enjoying his kiss. His body untensed as he melted away into his fiancee's kiss. The four slowly parted, flushed or taking breaths.

They smiled but than Kyoyama Anna spoke up."You're going to clean the kitchen, wash the dishes, and while you're at it...clean the whole house."

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!" both the male shaman's shriecked as the clasped their hands. Anna and Eliza sat down at the cake. Eliza watched as Anna cut the cake and took a small bite of it.

"And, you didn't put enough flour in it." she mocked.

"CURSE THAT FLOUR!" Faust exclaimed as him and Yoh dashed into the kitchen. Holding mops and cleaning like there was no tomorrow. Secretly, both of the females smiled. They loved how their lovers reacted.

_End: **Bored, Cake?**_

**Note: **_I hope you liked, I tried making it funny. I hope you like, I know, Anna can be mean but she loves Yoh! Hehe, well, hope you like. Sorry for stupid mistakes! Please give me a comment, and try to be nice!_


End file.
